A Night To Remember
by SummerSplash2000
Summary: A sleepover between 6 high school kids. Ryella Troypay Chaylor


Authors Note: Ok there is a tree house in this story and it might seem weird but it's in Ryan and Sharpay's backyard and was built by a world known contractor. Now I don't want anyone to think that this is just any old tree house.

Imagine that there are three really tall apple trees all in a row, and there are little bridges that cross between them (not rope ones like wood ones). There is a little house in each of these trees. The one farthest the left is the boys' room, painted Dark green and laden with Basketball posters and shelves with signed footballs. In the middle is the sort of common room, it has a couch and a mini fridge (fridge and extension cord compliments of Mr. Evans). To the right is the girls' room. With pale Lavender painted walls. Unlike the guys room it is completely organized with a small vanity. (Please note that these kids would spend whole weekends up in this tree house).

IDK that is just how I imagined it…oh and Sharpay is kinda OOC but yeah for the purpose of this story she is partially nice and all of them are friends. Sorry this was so long…Happy reading!

Introductioness aka Chapter 1

Ryan Evans was rolling out his blue and black striped sleeping bag up in the huge guy's tree room in his back yard around 6:30 one night. _'How out of place is this?'_ he thought, _'17 years old and we are still having sleepovers in this tree house'_ Sharpay came out of the house with a bag of Doritos and a bag of candy stashed under her arms, plus holding two, two liters in each of her hands. He looked down on her from his perch above her "Wow Shar do you think we are going to need all that?"

She smiled, "Of course, have you seen the way Troy and Chad consume things?" Its like watching tigers eat."

He chuckled a little, "Good point…"

"After all these years I still don't like sleeping on the floor though." She said with a sigh. He beamed, "That's why, I have a little surprise for you…" He said mysteriously. She smiled excitedly, "Wow, you got me something. That was nice of you." His smile fell slightly, "Well…it wasn't exactly something I got you I sort of made it…just come up here…" She put the candy and beverages into a basket that Ryan pulled up. She started to climb the old ladder.

"This thing better not break while I'm on it!" She shouted. Ryan came back out onto the porch that surrounded the middle tree house. "Oh don't worry Shar. I rebuilt the ladder, got a new basket plus reinforced all the floorboards and wood." She stopped climbing, "When did you do all this?" "The same time I made your present, when you went to Paris for three weeks." He said. She started climbing again, "Oh, I see now, the ladder looks new…"

He lifted her up the rest of the way, "Ready for your surprise Shar?"

She smiled, "When am I not?"

She gasped as they entered the girl's tree room…

--

"What kind of food do you think they will have?" Troy asked. He was sitting on Chad's bed watching him pack his Nike over night bag. "I don't know but we better bring a two liter and a bag of cheetos just in case…" Chad replied, pulling a navy blue sweatshirt over his head. Troy stood, "You're probably right, do you want me to go get them now?" Mrs. Danforth walked by the room, "Uh-uh, you are NOT leaving this house without tidying your room."

Chad sighed, "Yeah mom I'll clean it before I leave." "Uhhh huh, you better." She said and started descending the stairs.

Chad turned back to Troy, "No man we can just get it on our way to Sharpay's house." "Ok then, would you like me to just sit here and watch you clean." Troy asked. "Clean?" Chad said and drew his eyebrows together, "Oh right!" He dove to the floor and started shoving the clothes and books that littered his floor under his bed. Troy watched the process, "Dude, I don't think that's what your mom meant…" Chad gave him a sideways look, "Yeah I know but I don't have time right now to give this place a thorough cleaning." Chad finished shoving everything under his bed and stood, "Ready to g-"

"Chad you better not just shoved everything under your bed. I'm going to be checking you know." His mom called from downstairs. Chad sighed and began pulling everything out from under his bed again.

--

"Let's go Gabi!" Taylor shouted. Gabriella had been running over her front lawn, tripped and lost her shoe. "This is hopeless." Taylor said to herself about getting to Sharpay's on time. When Gabriella finally made it to Taylor's Red Beatle she said, "I'm SO sorry Tay my mom was in a bad mood and made me do the dishes at the last minute." "It's fine…I guess. We'll probably get there by 7:20 and that's only 20 minutes late anyway." Taylor said, trying to not seem so upset that they wouldn't get there on time.

7:15 PM

Gabriella and Taylor rolled into The Evans' long driveway. Taylor's face fell when she didn't see Chad's gray yaris. Sharpay ran out to meet them, "Hey hey girls what up?" Gabriella smiled, "Nothing much, the guys aren't here yet?" "Nope, they aren't going to be here until eight." Sharpay said sadly.

"Oh, I guess that's fine then we can get all our stuff set up before they do." Gabriella said jokingly. Ryan exited the huge white double doors, "Hi Taylor, Ella." He said smiling at her. Gabriella blushed; she had had a crush on Ryan since sixth grade, when their hormones had started kicking in. "Hey Ian."

They all stood there stupidly for a while but then Sharpay said," Oh hey guys come see what Ryan made me!!!"

They walked around the huge house to the backyard.

--

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA sorry I am not telling anyone what it is in the rooms until next chapter. But I'll give virtual cookies to the person who can guess. I wanted to give Ryan and Gabriella different nick names than usual, hence Ian and Ella. Let me know if these are stupid…


End file.
